Dream Doctor
by ToTheJelloRoom
Summary: A little bit more insight into Naomi's possible views after surgery- taking place after Trauma Team- remembering and regretting the past, attempting to atone. Will any of that truly be brought to light? "The truth never truly dies."
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1: Strange awakenings**

I heard the familiar whirrs and beeps of medical equipment. Trying to remember what was happening, I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. Must be an anaesthetic.. I tuned my ears to focus more on the sounds around me through my sub-conscious.

"Please.. We have to finish before Naomi passes on."

'Passes on?' ...

That's right.. I remember standing in the field of flowers with the blue asclepias and Rosalia before me. In both ways.. How could something so beautiful, or someone with such pure intentions cause such devastation? I felt bad for the poor girl, having to live through the burden of knowing she was such a danger to her loved ones. I suppose in a way.. I could relate to that. The difference being well.. Age among other things. She was so young and could have had a bright future ahead if it weren't for those restrictions, or Albert Sartre's research. Both good intentions anyway, too bad it didn't work out originally. Thank god for the anti- serum though. If it works.. more lives.. More deserving than mine could live on.

Then there's my burden.. The Healing touch.. "Cast down from Asclepius himself".. Only few were granted this "gift."

Gift. My. Ass.

All having that provided was a giant weight against my shoulders. It may have helped for one doctor in particular, but certainly not me. So, why me then? Was it used as a form of torment because someone up there knew that someday I would unfortunately join forces with Delphi? Maybe, but how could I ever know?

While Rosalia was young and pure.. I- I was old enough, I should've known better; but not everything about work was wide open. (Most, if not just about everything was kept from the 'employees') I knew, even in Caduceus the only use I was to them was for my "gift." Using it right and actually saving lives is one thing, but using it to find ways to completely and utterly destroy anyone and everyone in the way..

Was unimaginable.

No matter how much or what I would do in attempt to atone for my past mistakes, it felt like nothing mattered. Except taking in Alyssa, that I would never regret. In the end.. Even if the Rosalia was somehow treated in the tricky place it had nested, my flame would go out either way wouldn't it? Sooner or later, I had to face reality. I had to tell Alyssa, make sure she's in good care, and maybe make sure Little guy won't be so heartbroken about it since he's been acting so strange lately.. That was something for later though. Alyssa always has to come first now. If you make it out of this.. Never forget- huh?..

I had felt a shockwave pass through my heart, and to the rest of my body. Suddenly, everything really went black. My past affairs with Delphi, my dangerous odd jobs and ends, getting aggravated with little guy's inability to drive or his perverse comments.. Compared to now with all these death threats, and a surprising amount of explosions, or his inability to fit words together most of the time without stuttering and thinking I didn't notice his face flush briefly.. The list went on. My life as I knew it had flashed before my eyes..

Was I.. Dead? Was this it? It cant be can it..? Or maybe I should just accept it.. Then I remembered the quote I had read to Alyssa earlier before I collapsed. "I'm just a little bird.. How could I possibly defeat a monster?" Maybe Rosalia was just the monster I couldn't defeat after all-

But those two kept flashing back into my head..

I'm not sure how long I was out, but I knew I was shocked when I slowly opened my eyes and looked out ahead of me and around the room.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" The endoscopic surgeon, Tomoe, smiled at the end of the bed.

"I'm.. Alive?"

"Yes. The focus on your heart was removed. You're safe.

I sat up from my position on the bed and narrowed my gaze down.

"I see.. And the others?"

"Same as usual. It's like the whole thing was a bad dream."

She went on to describing how everyone had moved on with their lives as normal, and as if peace had finally settled back in.. It made me feel a bit glad but at the same time, what was I to do with myself now? Uncertainty quickly clouded in before I could decipher any of my other feelings towards all this..

"I see.." Normal lives. Must've really been nice. Without that fear always in the back of your mind. Fear that something... Some force more powerful would end up taking you away. Just as you had finally found something to find the strength to fight for.

"This world may be brief. But to reject it is dishonorable." Tomoe's sweet tone harshened just a bit as she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Huh?"

"You can't give up. There's someone who still needs you."

Alyssa.

"... I know.. Even if it is just for a little longer.." Sweet Alyssa.. What am I supposed to say? She didn't deserve-

"I don't know about that."

"... What?" I lifted my face up on instinct, or more in shock. Did I.. Hear her right?

"Dr. Kimishima. The dormant disease you've had has completely vanished."

"What are you saying? I mean, I-

I'm.." V-Vanished? Was that even possible? I mean.. I knew my dealings back then were dangerous but I never thought about it this way...

"You're not going to die. We believe that your cells.. Their disease factor was expelled by the Rosalia virus."

Expelled? "T-that means.. I'm.."

I'm free.. I can go on without that constant reminder? I could feel myself shake where I sat, from joy or total alarm.. Maybe a bit of both? It was finally off of my shoulders!

"Dr. Kimishima. I have a message from all of us who helped you. There may be relapse. There's no way of knowing the future. But still.. We want you to look forward to living your life." Tomoe's sweet voice reassured me

I have a second chance.. It was amazing news of course after all these years.. But I still didn't know fully what to do with myself from this point on. I shook a bit more and I could feel my voice shake too. I couldn't believe this.. I heard a door open behind me and..-

"Naomi!"

"Alyssa!.." I turned around and saw her tears forming. I felt as if mine would too.. I'm not so sure if I've had that feeling in a while..

She ran towards me and gave me a big hug as I gladly returned it. Squeezing tightly as if to something so precious... Yet fragile.

"Thank you.. Thank you.. So much."

The poor baby had gone through so much.. and so have I. I saw a bit of myself in her, but not too much, and I'm glad for that as well. Now I have whatever is left of my life now to be there for you..

Alyssa nodded and gripped onto me tighter. "I- I was really scared.."

"I know.. It's alright now sweetheart. I'm never gonna leave you. Ok?" She nodded through her tears and fixed her bandages a bit. Never.. Huh? Real smooth there-

"Ok Naomi.."

"She'll be just fine. I can assure you that." Tomoe smiled.

I nodded and smiled back at Alyssa. For the first time in my life.. I've felt so much gratitude for this moment.. And could really feel the protective parental instincts kicking in. So many years.. so much pain and suffering; longing for something better. But I'm a different person. This is the best it has been right now..

"Hmm?" Tomoe stirred as she heard a knock turn into a slight pounding on the door. "Who is it?" She got up from her spot on the bed and opened the door.

"Hmm?.." I looked back just as she had opened it fully to see..

"Dr. Kimishima, you're alright.. What a relief!"

"Hey, Little guy.. What did you expect hmm?" I smiled playfully at 'my assistant' and partner. He walked past Tomoe and to my side to sit next to me. He had a stack of papers in his hand and looked at me before beginning.

"W-well.. Uh.. Anyway... It's all cleared." A small bit of pink back to his face, as usual when I addressed him. He shifted the stack around and filed it neatly.

"All of it? So she's.."

"She's your responsibility now Dr." He smiled and patted Alyssa's head, which she tilted at me.

"Well well well.. Mr. 'Doctor, do you really think they'll agree?'" I mimicked his voice the best I could, some tension relieved. At the moment anyway..

"Hey.. C'mon now. This should be a good moment going now right?" I nodded.

Alyssa looked up at us. "Naomi.. What does the little guy mean?"

 _The little guy_ hmm? I chuckled softly under my breath.

"Well.. He means you get to come stay with me if you want to sweetie. Would you like that?"

Her eye brightened and she jumped up between us to hug us both.

"Uh-huh! Yayyy! heheheh. Thank you Mr. little guy!"

"U-uh.." I smiled and gave him a little look before tugging at his tie again. He seemed to like that for whatever reason.. "N-no problem. Anything I could do to help."

"Yes. Thank you agent.. And for before as well when I didn't get the chance to."

"Huh? O-oh right. Well.. Anything for you Dr. Kimishima.."

"Anything.. Hm.. Even following me to the end. If this was it.." I recall what he said earlier in that field, a slight teasing smirk reappearing.

".. If it was.. Honestly I don't even know what I'd do. But.. it would be anyway huh..?"

"Well.."

"Huh?"

I looked towards Tomoe and nodded.

"Yes, we believe that the previous dormant virus had been expelled along with Rosalia. As we've told Naomi already."

"So. You're gonna live after all."

"Right. I'm a fighter." I raised up my arm and moved it to a fist somewhat weakly.

"Boy, isn't that an understatement?"

"And what is that supposed to mean, wise guy?" Always trying to speak ironically with me...

"Well.. For as long as I've known you, all the crap- I- I uh mean stuff.. Pardon me, little lady. For all the stuff you've been through.. You always find a way to be resilient and bounce back quite impressively."

"Right.. Sucking up still doesn't spare you, remember that."

"Uh- huh.." He averted his gaze from me and gulped. "Even with all the murder cases and explosions and death threats.."

"Y-yea yea. Alright.. I get it Little guy." I chuckled a bit, softly to myself, surprising even me with that, to an extent.

"R-right.. Anyway, I should probably get back to work. Just wanted to check in. Told the boss I wouldn't leave til I was sure you were ok."

"Hmm.. Right. Good call agent." I nodded and poked at his tie, he took in a breath and chuckled.

"Right.. So I'll uh.. See you guys later.." Little guy got up and gave me a quick hug before walking back out towards the door. "A-and Dr.."

"Yes?"

"It's been.. Good to have you back."

"Right.. Thank you. You as well." Even though I didn't care to admit it. Especially at first.. Isn't that right Navel?

"R-right.. Weaver." Little guy whispered before he closed the door, accidentally hitting his face, getting flustered and mumbling a curse under his breath, and finally getting to close it behind him. "Dammit, DAMMIT.. Stop making a fool of yourself in front of her!" I thought I could almost hear his little tantrum through the door and cracked a smile. Not as big as the..guitar incident of course, but still.. It amused me just as much.

"Well.. Speaking of getting twisted around someone's finger.." Tomoe smiled.

"Huh..? What was that?"

"Nothing at all Dr. You should get your rest by now anyway." _Brushing me off huh? Guess who's on my list_ -

"Right.. Alright.." I sighed and kissed Alyssa's forehead.

"How long are we gonna be in here Naomi?" She looked up at me with sad yet hopeful eyes.

"Um.. I'm not so sure sweetheart. But it shouldn't be too long, just hang in there."

"Huh.. Well if Naomi can, than I can be a tough girl too!" Alyssa stuck out her chest and huffed proudly.

"Hmm now there's the spirit. Though you could use some rest too young lady." I smiled and walked her back to her room, holding onto her hand and tucking her snuggly under the covers.

"Naomi.."

"Hmm?"

"So.. You're my new mommy?"

"Uh I-in a way, yes. But only if you wish it.."

"Then I do!"

"Right sweetie." I smiled and talked in my usual other 'narration voice'. "Then your wish shall be.. Granted."

Alyssa giggled and hugged me again before going to sleep. "Night Naomi.."

"Good night Alyssa. Now I'll just be in the other room. I need some rest too ok?"

"Ok.."

"Need to be stronger so we can play again hmm? Sound good to you?"

"Yea!" she giggled and laid back down.

I walked back over to the door and closed it gently behind me. I turned off the lights and took one last look at Alyssa.

"Good night.. sweet princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In your debt**

I sighed and began to collect my thoughts. Walking back to my room and that unforgiving bed, I had bumped into Little guy once again... Who apparently didn't leave like he said he would after his small tantrum.

"Well well well... You're still here then. Don't you have a job to do? Oh wait, I should know that since I had to spear-head most of it."

I looked up and our blue eyes met. Funny... Didn't we have somewhat grey ones before? Don't think too much into it Naomi-

"H-hey c'mon, why so cold all of a sudden now? I had to make sure of your health remember?"

He looked as if he was hiding something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what exactly that would be.

"Uh- huh. Listen agent, I'll be fine. Don't be such a worrier, I just need my rest is all. I'll be good as new in no time."

He nodded and sighed. "Yea.. I know. But I can't help but worry Dr. Kimishima. B-besides, I thought you wouldn't want to be left out of any decisions on further cases."

"And do we actually have any hits on a case as of now?"

I raised an eyebrow and could feel that old familiar tension rise back up again.

"U-uh.. Well.. Not yet anyway, no."

"So. What's your excuse now agent?"

"... I uh..it's not an excuse! It's a valid point of reasoning."

I reached up and pulled down on his tie, getting a firm grip, and examined him with hazy eyes. His face returned to it's soft shade of pink at the tug.

"Well..?" I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. Becoming less patient with him as he would stall.

"Oh.. Alright, alright. I just wanted to see you a little more. Happy?"

"Slightly, yes." I laughed a bit. "Nice tie Little guy, glad I got to see it again. So much better than your old one."

"Well.. T-thank you Dr. ... Huh? Dr. Kimishima I thought you said no mention of the past..."

"Relax Little guy, bringing up one piece of clothing doesn't change anything."

"R-right. That's uh. Understandable.."

"Good. I'm not going too much over your head then as I thought."

"... Hey!" His face had turned darker. Probably from embarrassment, knowing him and how he's been.

"That's new. Are you angry or flushed again? I can't really tell, they look so alike."

"Very funny.. Alright so, I'll tell you the moment I get any leads. I can tell when you need some space huh?"

I sighed. "maybe. I know I still need to focus on work, but Alyssa is still my top priority right now."

"I know. I think HQ can understand that as well.. After all you've been through on their watch. You should be fine. I'll keep in contact just in case anyway. Keep your laptop close by for when I do."

"Understood. Thank you agent."

"No problem. Huh. Always risking my neck for you.. Why can't you see that?" He mumbled.

"What was that?.."

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Not a thing."

"Right. Well in any case.. You stay safe too." There again with the mumbling. What does he think he's trying to get away with? If anything, it's just more suspicious.

"Can do, I hope. It might be a little harder for that without you around Dr. Kimishima..."

"Please. What did I say about sucking up to me so many times?"

"W-what? I'm serious.. I don't see a problem with that. Even back then I.." I shot him a glare and he paused. I could tell where he was going with this. Damn Delphi days. "Depended on you..."

I took in a breath as if to say something, but quickly stopped. I knew even if I said anything, little guy would continue his spiel regardless. I continued to examine him cautiously anyway.

"I know I was just your escort, that I was supposed to take charge of all your actions and treatments. But things never really worked out that way, did they? I may have just been some lackey to you, some other low- life grunt but you actually meant something to me. As stubborn as we both could get, and how incapable I thought I was- in a way, I looked up to you. What you could do was something I've never seen before, and well, it was pretty amazing. But not just for that fact, because you were strong and never have up even when things seemed bleak. It shaped you to the person you are today.. You know that."

"... And you know I didn't want to talk about it. Or did I not make that clear enough to you?" I sharpened my gaze again and became irritable. I specifically told him. Maybe I just need to drill some things into his head.

"I know. But I feel the same especially now. Weaver, Corpse whisperer, whatever you've been called, you'll always be that Dr. Kimishima to me."

"Well, what's done is done. There's no need for any mention of that anymore. Right... Agent?"

"Uh.. R-right. Sorry."

I pushed myself ahead of him and went back into my room for a much needed rest. I felt bad for ignoring Little guy back there, just a bit. Good intentions or not, he should know better. I shut the door behind me more forcefully than I had anticipated, and had kept the door open just a crack to look out at little guy.. Looking down at the floor.

"Damn... You've done it again haven't you.. Driven her away."

"Huh.. He was telling the truth.. That much I don't doubt but-"

"Naooooomi!"

I looked down, startled by the sudden voice calling out to me. "Alyssa.. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. What are you doing already up?" I opened the door enough for her to get in, and found myself closing it again.

"I couldn't sleep..."

I kneeled down to her and patted her on the head. "Hmm.. What's the problem? Bad dream?"

"Yea." She nodded and hugged me around the neck. Poor sweetheart...

"What was it about? Maybe talking will help."

Alyssa quickly shook her head defensively and sniffled. "It was about losing you and little guy."

"Alyssa... You're not going to lose me, or him. I'm sure.."

"B-but.."

"We're here for you from now on. Alright? Promise."

She wiped off some tears from her face and let me go. "M-make.. Make little guy promise too."

"Uh... Alright." I sighed and got back up to open the door. "Agent." But he was gone. "Agent..?" The hall was empty. Crap.

"W-where is he Naomi?"

"He's um. Well he..."

"He left didn't he? It's already starting!" Alyssa covered her face and practically bawled.

"A-Alyssa.. Relax. He probably just had to get home and back to his life for now. He can't always be held up here."

"He can't? So he's just leaving us?"

"No, I meant the hospital. Knowing him, he's bound to come back soon."

"P-p-promise?" Damn... That girl had really taken a shine to him already. I hope she doesn't think anything of us...

I nodded. "Everything's going to be just fine. Now get back to bed alright?"

She nodded hesitantly, and grabbed my hand, swinging it as I walked. We got to her room and I tucked her in again. Maybe being a mother was going to be harder than I thought huh-

"Naomi..."

"Yes Alyssa?"

"What's a Delphi?"

... Well shit. She heard that. How long had she been standing there?

"Well it's... A place where me and little guy used to work at a few years back. Not much else."

"Oh, so you knew little guy before?"

"Of course I did. We were partners back then too."

"Wow! So.. He wouldn't leave us.. Right? I can't lose two daddies"

"Huh? A-Alyssa.. We're not..." Please tell me she meant father figure and not what I think she means. She looked up at me expectantly and I sighed, feeling worse by the minute. "Not together. Not like that."

"So he's not gonna be my daddy?"

Damn all of this. Her innocence is too much to know how to deal with, she has no idea.

"Probably not sweetheart. Uh.. Well how do I explain this... I'm just not looking for that sort of thing at the moment; too much has happened, and I have to take care of you now. That's what matters to me."

She nodded sadly but it seemed like she understood at least. "Ok Naomi..."

"That's a good girl, now get some rest. We'll probably see little guy in the morning." I bent down and kisses her forehead, minding the bandages, and moved her hair out of her face. "Good night Alyssa."

"Ok... Night night Naomi."

I smiled and turned back to the door, after I opened it I stopped in my tracks, feeling like I was being watched. I quickly closed it and instinctively kicked out in front of me. The shadow collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"No one sneaks up on me-" I saw a dark blue tie flutter to the floor out of the corner of my eye.

"U-uggghhhhh..."

I looked back again to make sure, and it was him.

"Damn it Little guy! What do you think you were doing?" I rushed to his side and helped him back up.

"Ughhhhhhh... You have some kick there Dr. Kimishima..." He had his hand up to cover his forehead and winced in pain. He was bleeding.

"Idiot. Come on. We need to get that bandaged up." I grabbed his tie from the floor and placed it in his suit pocket, and then moved him over to the nurse's ward.

"First you scare Alyssa, then you scare the shit out of me. Good work there agent..." I sighed as I started to clean up some of that nasty blood stain, not really caring if I were to hurt him at this point.

"Erg.. What did I do to scare Alyssa?"

"She thought you just left us out of nowhere." I pressed on the problem area harder and reached for some cloth.

"... Aghhh, easy!"

"No can do. Look, you want this fixed or not? No complaining!"

"Alright, alright... I trust you more with this sort of thing anyway."

"Thank you. Geez.. Great to hear that from a clutz." I rolled me eyes.

"Dr. Kimishima..."

"Save it and let me work." I took some of the cloth and place it in strips on his head, then reached for the tape so it would stick. "There. Luckily your precious suit didn't get any blood on it."

"T-thank you..."

"Mhmm..." I got a hold of his tie again, and put it back on as it was, adjusting it a bit here and there. "All done. I hope you're satisfied by what you've done."

"I said I was sorry..."

"I don't recall it." I stood up and washed the residue of his blood off of my hands.

"D-Dr. Kimishima?"

I didn't respond, I chose not to. I instead went through the open space, pushing past him again, and left to my room.

"Doctor!"

I closed the door and went to my bed in a rush. Maybe if I pretended I was asleep, then everyone would leave me alone. But was this what I really wanted? No... Not from Alyssa at least. She's the only one who seems to care sometimes. I'm sure agent is too preoccupied over there anyway. As soon as I 'pretended to be out' I was, soon after. The lights went dim and I could feel just a bit of guilt. Maybe I was too harsh on him... No, my brand of justice has always been well- deserved. But somehow, something didn't feel right.

Darkness had shrouded around me again. The night was no longer young, I had no time to think like this. Sleep well Alyssa... We're both going to need it-

A/N: ah.. I forgot to put one at the first chapter. Oops.. Well. Hello anybody reading this- I at least hope someone gets the chance to. How is it so far? I'm trying to stay as in character with these guys as much as I can, except a few little slipped words here and there...(I do love these guys though so don't worry) I just hope it's going well. I'll be working on more of course as soon as I get the ideas, which I've been working on as well as we speak. Thank you for your time to read what I've put out, and any reviews would of course be appreciated.

See what happens soon!

-JR


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange Anomalies**

I opened my eyes faintly and awoke to a sharp pain in my head. I put my hand there and cringed.

"Agh... what in the world?" Apparently I had decided to let my hair go down the night before, strange... Why couldn't I remember?

The golden light from the blinds had reached me, forcing me to squint around the room. The last thing I remember though was... Little guy. Maybe I should apologize... And damn it, I hate when my conscience is right some times.

"Tch, doctors. This could be a lot easier if you didn't have a conscience."

"Huh, who's there? Wait a second.." I remember that voice exactly. It was Little guy but... I looked over to the door and there was nobody there. All in my head I suppose. No one seemed to be in my room either... No Tomoe, no Little guy, no Alyssa... Wait... Alyssa! I quickly forced the covers off myself and ran out to the hall, the throbbing pain increasing as I opened the door to her room. Empty. What the hell is going on?!

The phone behind me started to ring, I hesitantly answered. "Yes?"

"Ms. Kimishima. We need a word with you."

"We? Who's we? Where's Alyssa?"

"Relax, she's safe in our custody... For now."

"Dammit, where are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me already huh.. It's a shame; Rosalia must've torn you up more than we thought. Just get down here, we need to talk business with you again."

"Business? Look, I'm in NO business to talk like that when you have my daugh- ...! DAMMIT." The line cut short. That voice did sound familiar though... Damn FBI bastards have her. Don't worry Alyssa, I'm coming.

I took the liberty of borrowing little guy's car and drove it over. I'm sure he won't mind too much anyway. I stopped in front of the building, and rushed out to the top floor.. Getting increasingly impatient as that annoying music played. Once it 'dinged', I stepped out to see the three of them. Little guy, Alyssa, and Ian.

"Alright, I'm here, what do you want?" I shot him a glare and snarled.

"Naomi!"

Alyssa ran up and hugged me again, and I held onto her tightly as I moved to the couch.

"D-Dr. Kimishima... "

"What. Now. Agent? You're wasting up my patience.. Ergh!" The pain had returned again, but it had seemed more severe than the last one.

"Dr. Kimishima! A-are you alright?" Little guy rushed to my side as usual and hovered over me as my face paled just a bit.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, just get to the point already. What do you want?"

"Just how long did you think you could keep all of this hidden, ms. Kimishima?"

"Keep what hidden? What are you talking about?"

"You're aware you were already only safe on the grounds of plea bargain, you should be aware of how slim that margin is. We've looked into your records further and discovered just what all you've kept under wraps.. Weaver."

"Weaver..." I looked over towards Little guy disgusted. "Was this your doing?"

"N-no I-I swear!"

"'Master' surgeon with the healing touch, even that couldn't save you from Delphi's grasp now could it? You helped with causing and spreading around the old virus known as GUILT.. But sources say it's on the rise again. Who's doing would that be now? And don't worry, we know all about your little buddy's job too."

"Little GUY... and how should I know about any of this? It's been years. I've had no contact with anyone there and you know that."

"Well what about your partner?"

"We were working on cases for your GOONS. And found the anti- serum to Rosalia at that. We should be freed of any charges held. Weaver is a thing of the past and I can assure you she's locked up tight."

"Which is maybe what we should do to you, just to be safe."

"Hey! Dr. Kimishima's done nothing wrong now, I can testify to that."

"Once a piece of scum, always a piece of scum."

"Naomi...?" I looked down to see Alyssa's scared face. I tried to pat her head reassuringly.

"About her. We're taking charge of the girl now as well."

"What? You can't do this!"

"I believe you had said... Once I'm gone, the FBI would be fully responsible for her."

"I'm still standing right here! You have no grounds for this!"

The agent stealth fully brought a gun out from his pocket and cocked it, aiming for me. "Oh, I know..."

Then, came the horrifying sound of a gunshot that I knew all too well. With the return of darkness, I fell back to the floor.

"DR. KIMISHIMA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: déjà vu**

...! I started to breath in and out heavily once my eyes shot open, and I looked around to see my room in the hospital again. I put a hand to my chest and couldn't find any signs of the trauma. What. Was that... Some twisted nightmare?

"You're awake... How do you feel?"

What? "What happened?"

"The focus on your heart was removed, you're safe."

"From the gunshot?"

"No, from the Rosalia colonies. I don't recall any treatments for a gunshot wound on record."

"Rosalia..." I know I already went through this before... Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? "I- I remember going through all of this already..."

"Hmm? Maybe you should get some rest, it seems to have taken quite a toll on you."

"Look, I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking, I'm telling the truth!"

"Naomi!" Why is all of this happening again?

"Alyssa..." I felt that sharp pounding pain in my head again, so that much was real huh.. "Listen, I'm sorry, I have to go and figure things out for myself." I pulled the covers away from me and jumped out of bed, running to the hall, I bumped into little guy again- this time, sending us both to the floor.

"D-Dr. Kimishima?.." Pink rose back to his face and he averted his gaze.

"Little guy, tell me.. What's the last thing you remember? Quickly!"

"I- uh well... I was waiting outside of the room they took you in a little after you collapsed."

"Damn. This isn't any help." Did it have to do with that strange constant pounding in my head. I don't really believe in all that sci-fi sort of things but even then, I'm pretty sure traveling backwards is impossible. I picked myself up off of little guy and walked down the ball at a steady pace. "I can't make heads or tails of this..."

"Easy, it's tails." Gabe walked up beside me and had flipped a coin. I never understood his sense of 'humor'.

"You aren't helping. I suggest you make yourself scarce."

"Owww... Your little buddy was right. Dang heheheh. You can be pretty cold."

"Just stay away Dammit!" I pushed him back and avoided everyone else. I need some silence for once to think. Why was any of this happening... And why me?!

"D-Dr. Kimishima?"

"Ugh. What is it now?"

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Trying to think and I need to be alone for now, alright?"

"Got it. But, you sure I can't help?"

"Probably not. This seems to be beyond anyone's control. Just look after Alyssa for me for a while. In case anything happens."

"H-huh? What are you saying?"

"I have a feeling something wants me to realize something. Just need to figure out what that is, so I can get back to where I'm supposed to be without getting sent back any further."

"Doctor.. Are you sure you're alri-"

"I'm fine. For the last time. Stop worrying so much. I have to go."

"B-but!" I had already walked away from him before he could utter another word.

"I'm sorry little guy..." I whispered as I walked through the empty halls and exited Resurgam.

"We're getting the hell out of here if he's already black- tagged, understand?" That voice again. Ugggh what did any of this mean?! I'm no closer to getting to the bottom of this.

 _\- The card: 'echoed voice' has been obtained-_

"Well that's... Odd."

-the card: 'head pains' has been obtained-

"Uhhhhhh..."

-the card: 'disappearing GSW' has been obtained-

"Alright, alright! I get it!" I'm aware I used cards for work, but they never just magically appeared before, that I know of... Maybe I am turning a little crazy. I sighed and reached in my pocket and they were actually there, I knew there was a catch.

"Alright. Guess this is just another case I have to solve."

-Begin: Deja vu- The truth never truly dies-

A/N: agh, I realize these are getting a bit shorter and I hope this is making at least a little sense, I really am trying my best and as you can tell, it's gonna turn into a case. If anyone is confused you can feel free to let me know, I'll try to clear it up as best as I can later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New leads**

I reached for my phone and dialed, hearing it ring on the other side as I 'patiently' waited. Though my version of patience differed from most. I wasn't used to not using it for hearing.. You know. Answer already...

"Huh? Dr. Kimishima, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I have a lead on a new case."

"Oh wow, already huh. Who is it this time?"

"Well uh. It doesn't necessarily have to do with a murder this time. It has to do with me."

"What?! Don't tell me.."

"Relax, Little guy, I'm fine. I'm going to figure out what's causing this case of déjà vu and you're going to help assist me."

"I- I am?"

"Mhmm... Meet me at my office, we can discuss the details there."

"Uh, alright. I'll be right over."

"Good."

"Wait, doctor!-" I shut the phone before he could finish. Oh well.

I sat back in my chair and looked over at my laptop, grumbling under my breath. "Why isn't he here yet?"

"Uh.. Dr. Kimishima? You there?" Figured as much, didn't care to meet up in person. I turned on my mic anyway.

"Yes, I'm here. Why aren't you?"

"Well I uh.. I knew you said to meet in your office but, I didn't really want to.. For uh reasons."

I sighed heavily. "Fine. Well then... I'll let you know what I have so far."

"Right. Go ahead... I'm all ears."

"Well about a few days ago, I had woken up after my treatment and continued on as 'normal' until one morning, I started hearing a voice accompanied by a sharp pain in my head. I walked around the hall and to Alyssa's room but no one was in sight. I got a call from your boss stating he had to talk business with me once more, and he had Alyssa there. We argued for a bit and he put us on the spot for our charges while working in Delphi, and then.." I sighed and paused.

"A-and then what Doctor?"

"Then he shot me, I remember hitting the floor, hard.. and once I woke up, it was after I had been treated for Rosalia again, which brings us to now."

"I see... That is rather strange. Do you remember who's voice it was you heard?" I could hear typing from his end.

"Yes. Clearly... It was yours. No need to look into the database."

"M-mine?"

"Yes, but from before."

"Ah... And that's not what I'm doing, so don't worry about that."

"Then, what exactly are you looking into agent?"

"Researching into this strange head trauma business. Maybe there were similar cases before..."

"Hmm. Good thinking. Tell me once you get some results."

"Of course. I'm on it."

I backed away from my laptop for what felt like just a second, and already heard an incoming call.

"Ah, Dr. Kimishima, I may have found something."

"Well? Spit it out."

"It seems that there have been few other cases claiming to have felt the same anomalies... But they were reported as having the Rosalia virus- like Albert."

"I see... So you think this could be some sort of side effect of the virus then?"

"It's a possibility, yes. But isn't it odd since yours was cured?"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"I'll keep looking then."

"Please do."

"Wait a second..."

I sat back up and looked at little guy's icon on the screen. "What? What is it?"

"Well most cases of déjà vu or what causes it seem to be unknown, at surface level at least but..."

"Well?"

"But some do believe that it could be caused by certain emotional responses to past events that occurred in the person in questions life. So maybe it's some sort of defensive mechanism towards that time in Delphi, or dealing with the virus. Anything you've felt guilt towards lately is a possible cause."

"I see... Most likely from it who is not to be named..." I mumbled under my breath. He should know what I'm talking about.

"R-right... But how would we know for sure?"

"It's simple. The reason why is..."

\- _Incidents lately_

"That's right. The isolated incidents when I had felt guilt towards anything lately, mentions of Delphi were involved."

"Ah, now that makes sense. And the whole never mention your past thing..."

"Right. But I'm not sure how to get over it or figure this out just yet."

"Well, doesn't the whole atonement thing help? Or maybe it's because you can't operate any more apparently..."

"Don't jump to any conclusions just yet Little guy."

"Yes ma'am. I just don't get one thing."

"Hmph.. And what would that be?" I rolled my eyes, I knew he couldn't see me, but I figured he could tell by the tone in my voice.

"Well after Delphi, at least in my case, I felt bad of course but... I still got over it. I decided it would be better to occupy my mind on other things like work and... uh someone else in particular."

"Uh- hmm. Well your case is different, you didn't have to perform any of the tests."

"That may be true. But I had to stand back and witness all of it. I knew of how it's growth would effect people but did nothing."

"If you're trying to plead something here, I get it. There's no need for this right now just- ergh!" I closed my eyes and cringed a bit. Mostly thankful he couldn't see me now, he'd probably start panicking. I still don't understand why...

"Dr. Kimishima?"

"Sorry... The pain still comes back from time to time, it's nothing."

"If you're sure..." I heard the sounds of clacking on the keys from his end and little guy muttering under his breath. "Damn, there's gotta be something in our files..." -No matches-

"Little guy? What's wrong?"

"Oh uh... Nothing. I'll be by your office in just a bit. I think It'd be a good idea to check in on you personally."

"Wait, Little guy. You don't have to."

"Well, tough. Cause I wanna. No complaining." Damn, back at me with my own words just like that huh... Clever. I couldn't say anything against that.

"Alright, alright. Just be quick about it then."

"Can do." Aaaand he hung up from the call. You know it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't worry so much, even if he has his reasons.

I hunched over in my chair and blew my hair out of my face. Huh... The last time I had it more down like this was... Oh great, more reminders. Just then, I heard a knock on my door. That was quick... I got up and had opened it.

"Little guy, that was fast, even for yo- wait... What are you wearing...?"

I could tell it was Little guy but... More disgruntled and in his old Delphi uniform, but with his same tie.

"That's not important, you're coming with me." He spoke coldly, instead of his usual manner towards me.

"Um, excuse me, I'd watch your tone. Who's the boss here?"

"You have no idea."

"You better start making sense right now Little guy. Or I'll-" What the... I suddenly felt... Drowsy. Before I knew it, my brain made it seem like I had seen two Little guys, and I fell to their arms.

"D-Dr. Kimishima?"

My eyes were barely open, I looked up and saw I was against the normally dressed little guy. He looked confusedly over at his stern counter-part as he held me up... And then my eyes shut tight.

"W-what the He-? Hey!"

I felt like I was being dragged back but I couldn't tell by which one, they were the same after all, or seemed like it.

"Let her go!" The sound of footsteps squeaking rapidly across the wooden floor followed.

Little Guy's POV

"Hey!" I started to run off after my imposter. Bastard's trying to get away with Dr. Kimishima. She's mine buddy, back off!

I slid across the floor and felt a slight burning kind of sensation. I should probably tell her to get these changed later... Uh this isn't the time for that. I reached over and sweep kicked his legs down so he fell forward, but not hard enough to hurt Dr. Kimishima... His grip on her was too tight. I KNOW it's me, but c'mon!

"Pathetic." He quickly stood back up, like he was unscathed. I tried to jump out at him, but before I could even get anywhere close to him, he moved his hand and like that- had just vanished.

"Dammit! Where'd he take her to? I swear I'll find you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jagged Pass**

 _Little Guy's POV_

I went back to work as usual, or so my boss thought at least, thankfully. I spent my time day in and out trying to track down Dr. Kimishima's position. Nothing ever came up... Not even where she had been previously.

This isn't possible right, she has to be here somewhere right? I kept up anyway, but to no avail. My eyes were practically glued to my screen, I even sent out missing person reports... Damn..

"Agent."

"Huh?" I spun my chair around and found myself face to face with Naomi's chief. "Uh, Mr. Wayne.."

"Just call me David. Any luck on Naomi's whereabouts?"

"No sir... I've looked around as hard as I can. No intel or results whatsoever. Everything's come up blank." I looked down sadly and noticed the chief's demeanor soften.

"Hmm...well let's hope something comes up soon. She's been a valuable asset to this institution."

I nodded. "Asset?"

"Well that didn't come out right. But, at least to me, it seems like she means a lot to you isn't that right?"

"I- I uh... Damn, is it that obvious?" I felt a bit pressured as I was hoping my face didn't show it too badly.

"A bit. heheh.. "

"Well sir. Uh... I've known her before I got this job so..."

"I'm aware. Almost the whole department is aware of your past connections."

"... Er.." I became more flustered but I didn't know why. We weren't like that back then either, we probably couldn't even stand each other. Maybe she still feels that way... The chief laughed and Alyssa came bounding in from behind.

"little guy, where's Naomi?"

"Alyssa... What are you doing here? She's uh..."

"She's on a business trip. Riiiiight?"

"Uh, right." I nodded quickly, thankful for being cut off for once.

"Oh. Why didn't she take me?"

"Because it's dangerous, and Dr. Kimishima wouldn't want you getting hurt." I patted her head. Great, now Alyssa's gonna wanna get involved again.

"Then she could get hurt, you can't just let that happen!" Alyssa jumped up on the chair and hugged my neck.

"There's not much we can do at this point..."

"If you cared about Naomi, you'd do something!"

"I've done all that I can do. Of course I care about Dr. Kimishima... But.."

"But w-what?.." She started to sniffle and tear up. Damn, I really know nothing about dealing with kids... I don't see how she handles it so well.

"I don't think she knows that."

"Then tell her!"

"It's not that easy either Alyssa... Trust me."

"Well ahem. Good work agent..." The chief backed out awkwardly without another word. Everyone deserts me in my times of need...

"Fine then, chicken out so she'll never know." How does a damn eight year old learn so quickly?!

"I.. I uh.."

"Say it." She shot me a glare, just like her mother would...

"I love her." Really, that's what I'd been hiding all that time. It seems weird to say it but it's how I feel. Apparently it takes an eight year old to realize these things.

"Naomi would wanna know that wouldn't she?"

"Um... Maybe..?"

Alyssa shook her head at me and sighed as if I was hopeless, then she let me go and bounced back.

"We should keep looking."

It took me a bit to snap out of it. "Wait, we...?"

"Uh-huh! I'm helping from now on and there's nothing you can say to stop me."

"... Alright, alright, just don't tell Dr. Kimishima about any of this. She'd probably kill me."

"Deal!" Alyssa giggled and returned to her usual self.

 _Naomi's POV_

I woke up surrounded by a bunch of bushes, and misty air... I poked my head out and saw the familiar mountain pass and tunnel from all those years ago. This isn't possible... Is it? Don't jump to conclusions, it could just be the same area in present time. I looked down and noticed my clothes had also changed to my old Delphi uniform.. My almost immediate response was to take it off and burn it to get rid of the evidence, but I undid it slightly and I wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Alright... What sick bastard changed me? Well there goes that plan. I shifted my eyes around suspiciously, until I had heard two distinct voices bickering, so I naturally hid again.

"Look out, there's a curve ahead."

"I know that!... Dammit. That idiot ran straight into the wall!"

"Go back."

"What? You don't think you're going to save him do you? It's his own fault this happened..."

"And how do you think they'll treat this story if he dies? I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"Tch, doctors. This could be a lot easier if you didn't have a conscience. We're getting the hell out of here if he's already black- tagged understand?"

"No... So this is what you've been trying to tell me?" I whispered, as I haven't felt my head pains return in a while, or at least since the two little guy's incident. "I don't quite understand what you're trying to get across though."

"Necessity is the mother of invention."

"A penlight?! You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. And you're going to hold it. Just shine it where I tell you."

So they're just starting the operation... I must have some time to escape. Hopefully with the uniform on at least, I won't look so suspicious.

"We'll have to clear up all these lacerations... Hey, over here!"

"I got it, I got it. Damn... Bossy."

It's weird, I don't really remember talking with little guy like that... Sure is different from our usual banter now. Now's not the time to get side- tracked.. But.. 'Its like the old Dr. Kimishima I knew is finally back...'

What did he mean by that? Does it tie to this in any way? The old me huh? Stubborn as I recall but that's really about it. I don't see what Little guy has... Maybe just through my acts is all. Stubborn and self- determined, yet willing to save a total stranger at my own expense. That must be it, I've got to dig deeper, but the question is how? I watched her, uh me, perform the delicate operation as little guy sighed in disdain at his new position, holder of the penlight. I stood back up as quietly as I could and snuck through the bushes and out to the road, no cars in sight. I breathed in and out deeply, but not loud enough to attract any attention. By the time I had made it across, they had just finished, and I ducked where I crouched. Looks like the coast is all clear...

"There, now just set him back in and let him wake up naturally."

"Right, whatever. We have a job to do here. No more unwanted pit- stops."

"Got it..."

"Now get back in." Little guy opened the doors on both sides and slid into the driver's seat.

"Wait a second. I wanted to make sure he wakes up properly."

"Ughhhh there's no time for that! Just get in Weaver."

I took the opportunity once they had started arguing again, and squeezed into the trunk.

"Fine. I'm placing any blame on you then."

"Whatever, just stop chatting so much. Someone could here us."

"Sure... in the middle of nowhere..."

"Don't get smart with me."

I heard the front doors shut, and the engine rev up, the forward motion of the car making the trunk shut on itself. Complete begrudging silence made up the rest of the car ride...

A/N: well uh... You know, nothing is ever completely normal in trauma center. This chapter was a bit more experimental so we'll see how this ends up driving the story along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Destructive Duo**

"Alright, listen. Just keep your mouth shut about the deliveries and this'll all be over before you know it."

"You think I don't know that? Tch..."

"Just be professional about this then. Can you handle that?"

"Of course, have a little more faith in me than that."

"...Ugh whatever."

I could hear the bickering start again. Oh great... I forgot how bad we really had it. At each other's throats huh, this must've been just another aspect I blocked out from memory.

I sighed quietly and stayed as curled up as I could. Who knew trunks were so damn cramped? I resisted the urge to move around a few times, thanks to the occasional hit to the head... After a while, the car started slowing down and I felt the sudden halt of the breaks.

"This is the place, go get the equipment out of the trunk would ya weaver?"

"I believe that was your job..."

"Oh please, don't try to pass this crap onto me!"

"It's YOUR car, genius."

"That I got from work. Ugggh fine!"

The driver's door opened, and I heard the sound of annoyed oncoming footsteps towards the back. Damn it... After a harsh blow to it, the kid sprung open and my cover was blown.

"Alright, time to get that damn seru- what the?!"

I had no other choice. I had to react quickly, so as soon as I caught sight of the little guy, I kneed him to the face and quickly jumped out of the trunk. Other me must've heard the commotion, because she opened her side and jumped out of the car as little guy had fallen back with a bloody nose.

"Apologies... I'll make up for this later." I bowed slightly and ran forward, mustering up all the energy I had left, again thanks to that damn bumpy road and onset.

"Agh, what the hell?! Don't just let her get away!"

I hid in the shadows of a nearby tunnel and had make it look like I ran further. I looked back for a moment and saw little guy holding the damaged area as he sat, and I uh, she kneeled down to him.

"Don't be a moron, we should get that fixed."

"So you don't care that some stowaway chick is just getting off the hook like that?! And what did she even mean?"

"'Ill make up for this later' hmm... Do you maybe know her?"

"I sure damn hope not after that! Aggh..."

"Here, hold this up to it." She handed him

"A tissue? Have you lost it?"

"Easy. You should know it stops the bleeding after a while."

"well I'm not some hot-shot doctor now am I?"

"Oh relax you big baby and do as I say." Apparently my sass levels were always at an all time high...

"Hmph." Little guy scowled and looked away as she leaned down to kiss the bridge of his nose.

"Hu- Eck! What do you think you're doing?!" You could tell he blushed a bit, faintly but, that still counts.

"Kissing the boo-boo to make it better." She chuckled softly.

"... You know, you're gonna get ambushed one day just for that smart- ass attitude!"

"As if you're any better."

"Nghh... Fine, fine. Give me the damn tissue." He snatched it away from her palm.

"That's more like it... Now make sure that stops completely before we get on with the rest of those deliveries. Doctor's orders."

"Yea whatever..." Little guy rolled his eyes. And that was the point when I stopped watching.

There was one point I found odd though, the whole conversation aside... I thought to myself as I continued walking. As little guy opened the trunk, he mentioned a serum.

"Serum... Huh. Could it be that Z serum? I do recall something back from caduceus Europe, and that strange unknown doctor but... I don't remember ever assisting with serum deliveries."

"Well, you really did block all of this out didn't you? Not that I'm suprised." A figure appeared before me and rested against a small hill's peak.

"Little guy?"

"Yea. It's me. Just not that other precious assistant you've been hoping for." His old black jacket helped him blend in with the background quite well...

"What do you mean, what is all this? Why am I here?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself Doctor, I'm sure you've got enough brains left. But no aid, how unfortunate. Those ' serums' were guilt samples by the way."

"Guilt samples..."

"If you're wondering why even surrounding yourself with them had no affect on you, it's because they can't. We're intangible in this point in time. You can be seen, but not harmed, as not to drastically alter anything."

"Fine, whatever. What do you have so against your other self then?"

Little guy sighed and walked up closer to me.

"...You still don't get it."

"What even is there to get?"

"I had feelings you know. For a certain doctor."

I stared at him blankly. "I'm not sure I follow... I'd believe that more if I heard it from my little guy."

"Ergh, I am him! I'm a part of him you just haven't seen in a long time.. Don't you get it? He's too much of a coward to say anything, yet he always gets to be with you. Sometimes that just drives me mad. To a point where...I don't know what to do with myself." He messed with my hair a bit and put his arms around my waist.

"...Hey, you What're you doing?!" I tried to smack his hand away but as soon as our eyes met again, he pulled me closer and I blushed.

"Think about it... You know I'm right."

"...J-just stay away from me Dammit."

"Fine, have it your way and pick that wuss over me. But he won't always be there to save you... Or have the guts to do this."

"...!"

U-umm... This is classified information from that point, nothing to see here. Move along Damn it!I mean...my memory right then was foggy. Weird right?

Little guy had disappeared and left nothing but a trail of mist. I stood alone in a highway with my head feeling a bit fuzzy. What does he expect me to do now...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Stranger without you**

I paced myself back and forth along the misty mountains hill. Alright... Where to go from here? The only somewhat logical course of action I could think of was to follow our other selves. But if I was to be caught again... Ok Naomi, Focus. He mentioned guilt samples didn't he?

"Guilt samples... That's right. Where would those be headed to?" I watched the black car finally move on from my line of eyesight, then I suddenly recalled it.

"Eidoth? That old abandoned lab huh... Makes sense. I did see some strange cryptic messages on the bottles. Most likely the ones the organization would send out before an attack..." What were we targeting before? Well, crazy or not, I forced myself to follow in their narrow winding trail. I judged their approximate distance by the tire marks they had left. On foot, it should take a few days before I reach the facility, but I don't have that kind of time.

"... Hmm." Each footstep made a soft crunch In the snowy puddles.

"There has to be some better way of transport out here. I can't very well just sneak into the trunk again, they hightailed it and sped off." I sighed and looked around for any signs of people, or footprints or something, anything could help at this point. All of a sudden, Lady Luck had rang had rang her reassuring tones, as I had noticed a pair of handlebars sticking up out of a snow pile.

"Wait... Handlebars?" I rushed over to the mound and dug the rest of its body out the best as I could. "You have... Got. To be kidding me." An old scratched up scooter? In the middle of an old abandoned, snow stormed highway? I knelt down and picked a letter of off the right bar...

"... Dearest Kimishima, I left a little surprise for you. Hope you enjoy... And good luck figuring this one out. You'll need it. - Love, Little guy." Damn it! "So.. You know then. Clever. But not enough to discourage me just yet. I have someone I should be getting home to. Therefore, I accept your challenge."

I groaned and stepped onto the scooter until I had gotten a decent footing, then pushed off. I could assure anyone- it was not only slightly humiliating for an adult woman to be riding a scooter at night I might add... But having to push it most of the way since it could barely function properly. I have to hand it to Little guy though, but this isn't even close to over yet buddy. _My vengeance will be soon and swift_...

A few days later-

(Little guy's POV)

"Little guyyyyyyy!"

"...h-huh?!" I jolted awake and looked up from my desk, which I had fallen asleep on. Staying up and taking almost all- nighters most days wasn't helping either... Of course I had looked up, expecting Dr. Kimishima to be glowering just above me. Unfortunately it wasn't the case for once. I instead switched my gaze down to see the expectant little Alyssa at my heels. "What's the matter Alyssa...?"

"I'm hungry."

"...But didn't you just eat a few minutes ago?"

"Naomi said it was ok. Since I'm a growing girl."

I shrugged. "Mhm... Right. Fine, what would you like?"

"Hummmmm... Whatever you cook!"

"...Huh?" Was she serious? I don't have the time for this right now.

"Uh- huh! I already asked Naomi before but she said she didn't really do much of that stuff."

"You mean cooking?" Alyssa nodded. Huh... Well I guess there's one thing I didn't know for the books. "Alright... Just give me a few minutes ok?"

"Ok." She smiled and nodded in understanding. You really lucked out with this one didn't you doctor...

I turned my attention back to the computer screen, the same one I had mocked her about before. A blank slate that I had nowhere to go with... This would be a lot easier if she was here.

"Little guyyyyyyyyyy."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I got up from my chair and stretched. "Since when did you start calling me that missy?"

"Since Naomi always does."

"I know... Sometimes I don't get how that came up but I don't mind it coming from her."

"Orrrrr me right?" Alyssa looked up towards me with big eyes and smiled.

"Of course. But only you two ladies."

I walked us to the kitchen and put on a... Masculine enough apron for suit protection. It was pricy alright... Luckily Dr. Kimishima goes for darker colors... Ok, cooking for an eight year old... How hard could this be?


End file.
